Forever Hold Your Peace
by Duprenis
Summary: Its been almost 5 years since Gerald seen or heard from Phoebe sincevdecided to attend school in Japan. After finishing college and beginning his career, his life is turned upside when he finds out she back in town...with major news!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: So It Begins...

"To Gerald! Your now one step closeer to achieving your goals! To Gerald!"

"TO GERALD!" Everyone echoed!

A cheerful yet embarrassed smirk eased acrossed Gerald face. Though one never to shy from the limelight, he really didnt expect to have half of Hillwood at what was supposed to be a small get together of family and friends. Just yesterday he had completed his training making him a member of the State Bureau of Investigation. "Leave it to Mom and Momma Stella to run and tell half of the world", he thought as Harold, Stinky, Lila and the rest of his peers from P.S. 118 came and congratulated him. "But why should I be surprised when they did the same to Arnold a couple months a go?!" He couldn't help but laugh to himself. Anything that seem like an important event they would blow it WAAAY outta proportion.

On the rooftop of the Sunset Arms, the party was in full effect. Thoughts of approval and words of encouragement from his peers surrounded Gerald as his parents stood by beaming with pride. Jamie-O came up and gave his baby brother a playful punch in the chest. "Good job chump!"

"Who you calling CHUMP bruh?

"You!"

"Real talk Jay, I'm not that timid little kid anymore. I'm not scared of you man!"

"Is that so?!" Jamie-O said getting in Geralds face. True to his word Gerald met his brothers 6'3 frame with his own 6'4 stature. They stared each other down, before a smile broke out on their faces and the gave each other dap. "Seriously bro, I'm proud of you man!"

"Thanks man, I'm proud of you too. 1st sergeant in the Marines, thats major!"

"Guess we're both living our deams" Jamie-O replied. He gave Gerald a hug telling him again how proud he was before returning to his wife Natasha who was talking to Timberly.

A few hours later Gerald found himself sitting on a ledge taking a moment to reflect. He accomplished so much in his young life. Saving the neighborhood from FTi, finding his best friends parents, saving and becoming and a Honorary member of the Green Eyed People. Winning a state title his senior year of high school then leading Hillwood University to back to back National Championships his final two seasons in basketball. He earn his degree in criminal justice. Now here was a state investigator with goals of joining the FBI is in a few more years. He had grown up alot physically as well. Thats to the multiple sports he played his body was now lean and scuplted. He no longer rocked the Kid-n-Play, replaced with a curly fro with a well kept goatee. Add that with a smooth and mellow voice that put Barry White to shame, he had matured into a strong, mature, confident African American man!

Yet despite all of that, something felt off. He had felt this way before but always shrugged it off. But now it was different. It was more intense. His heart was beating faster. It felt as if he was missing some...Gerald flung around to the sea of familiar faces. "Where...I dont see..." . He let out a frustrated breath. Pinching the bridge of his nose he needed to be alone, to quiet his thoughts. He excused himself and made his was downstairs to the front porch.

It was a breezy but warm mid September Saturday, as he sat on the steps. The music from the rooftop could probably be heard all the way in Tokyo. Yet putting on his Beats by Dre headphones he was able to drown out all the noise with his own set of jams to settle him down. Music always had that effect on him. Whatever his mood was, his tunes reflected it.

Lets see...

"Turn your lights down low"

"And open your window curtains"

"Oh let Jah b moon come shining in"

"Into our life again!"

"Man...whats wrong with me? Why am I feeling like Tyson just hit me with a uppercut?! I mean...I I know its been years but still...after all this time?!". He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice his best friend approach him.

"Hey man, whatcha doing out here? You missing your own party!"

"Huh...oh...wait...wha?!"

"Sorry Gerald, didnt mean to startle you!" Arnold said. He had changed alot too. For one, his body finally caught up with his football shaped head. Well built he had grown to 6'1, much to his girlfriend Helgas delight.

"You ok?!" Arnold asked. "Sorry bout this whole fiasco. I'm sure its not what you wanted!"

"Arnold my man, have you forget who our mothers are?!"

"Oh...right!" Arnold replied face-palming. Same thing had happen to him. After graduating with a degree in psychology, he had started his own private practice. Well when Stella and Gerald heard, half the US was at his dinner celebration.

"Whats going Gerald? Seriously I've never seen you like this?!"

Gerald let out a heavy sigh. "Have you ever felt...incomplete?!" He knew it was redundant considering who he was talking to. "Like something missing and you'll never be happy til you have it"

Arnold nodded his head understanding exactly where his friend was coming from. "So what are you missing Gerald?!"

Hesitating, Gerald reached into his pocket pulling out what appeared to be a small envelope, pulling the card inside it out. Taking a long look at it he handed to Arnold. Raising a brow, Arnold took it a read it...

 _ **Kyo and Reba Hyerdahl are pleased to announce the engagement of their daughter Phoebe Hyerdahl to Hiroaki Fujita!**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOH SNAP!


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Reunions

Chapter 2: Unexpected Reunions

A look of disbelief fell over his Arnold. "Phoebe...ENGAGED?! B-B-BUT when...WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" he exclaimed.

"About a week ago." Gerald replied

"A WEEK AGO?!"

Bobby Schmurda started playing in the distant background. "I hate that...stupid song!" Gerald said rubbing his face with his hands.

"How did you find out?!" Arnold asked

"Fuzzy Slippers!"

Arnold looked at the card again. He just couldn't believe it. "Ahh man, poor Gerald!" he thought to himself. He knew how much Gerald cared for her and how distraught he was when she left for Tokyo. Taking a deep breath he knew his best friend needed some encouragement.

"Listen Gerald...I can't begin to think of how your feeling right now, but just try to think positive. You have a lot of great things going on your life. You have a wonderful family who couldn't be more proud of you. You're in a career that you like...I know how you feel about Phoebe...but try not to let it get you down!"

Gerald let out a small chuckle and look at Arnold. "Same ol Arnold!" he said, "Always looking on the bright side of things!"

"Well if I dont then who will?!"

"Youre a bold kid Arnold!"

They both laughed and did their signature handshake...

The next few weeks seemed to fly by! Even though he spent most of his time doing paperwork, Gerald still loved his job. He had been assigned to work with a guy name Alphonso Creed, but everyone called him "The Assassin" because he always got his target. At first he and Gerald butted heads but thanks to Arnold Gerald was able to see the Creed had his best interests at heart, which explained why he was on Geralds case. Fall was in full swing when Creed came up to Gerald. "Youngblood, lets go" Creed said, "Boss wants to see us!" They made their way to Chief Hauser office.

"Gentleman, take a seat! I'm sure youre familiar with State Attorney Jace?!" Hauser asked pointing to the woman dressed in a dark blue business suit. "She has an important assignment for you, so pay attention!"

"Heres the deal" she began, "Around 8:30 last night Luther Potter was found dead outside his home. They think it was a robbery gone wrong since his wallet and other values were missing. I however, dont agree! I believe theres more to it!"

"And why is that?" Creed asked

"Because, Potter was the lawyer working on brokering a deal between Heggins Technology and Ryuu Industries, the Ryuu Industry the State Senate having a huge fallout over for wanting to open a plant right here in Hillwood! He had noticed some "anomalies" in both companies business practices and suspected foul play. He was attempting to turn this information over to the State Attorney office, which I believe is the real reason why he was killed. But I cant do that with out the files he had! They have appeared to be missing!"

"So what we need to do is find those files to tie all of this together. We get those files, we get his killer!" Hauser chimed in.

"Exactly!" Jace added, "Every resource the State has is at your disposal! Get it done!"

As they left the office Gerald and Creed discussed their new assignment. "So what do you think, murder for hire?!" Gerald asked. Creed looked at his young partner. "Man this kid is bright!", he thought.

"Well they said he was brokering the deal between Higgins and Ryuu so lets start there!" Creed said

"Have a seat in here gentlemen, Mr. Heggins will be in in a moment." the secretary said, "Would you like anything?" They both shook their head "no". The office they were in was nice. It on the top level of a 50 floor building, with glass walls that gave you a view of the entire city. In the middle the was a couch and two chairs and in the back was the large oak desk. Creed let a whistle, "This guy!", he murmured.

"Gentlemen, my apologies for keeping you waiting!" a voice came from behind them. Gerald froze! "THAT VOICE...IT CANT BE?!" Turning around...it was! Rex Smythe Higgins the lll...if there was someone who Gerald hated more it was this spoiled whint BI-. Even Arnold cant stand him so that says a lot!

"So how can I be of ser..." he paused looking at Gerald, then a smirk came across his face. "Soooo...I see the requirements for law enforcement has certainly gone down considerably has it not?!"

"Smythe Higgins...still got that umbrella stuck up your pale lil..."

"What my partner was tryna say is what can you tell us about Mr. Potter?" Creed asked.

"Luther...well...not much I can say...terribly sad what happened to him." Rex said as he sat on his couch.

"You mean you dont know anything bout the man who brokering the deal that would bring you company millions?" Gerald shot back with some venom. He was trying to stay calm but this guy always seemed to strike nerve.

"Well, what can I say, my only concerns are the dollar signs!" Creed and Gerald stared blankly at him. If Gerald had his way he'd shoot him in his thigh and leg and tell him to catch up like mayonnaise.

"I was joking ol chaps! But seriously the most I knew was because of this deal h he was under a lot of pressure. Took his work home with him every night. Poor fellow.

"Why was the deal so stressful to him?!" Creed asked.

"Thats a good question, my guess who would that Ryuu had a laundry list of demands they wanted add! Heard one meeting was so bad he had to start seeing a shrink!"

"Do you happen to know the name of this shrink?" Gerald said.

"If I heard correctly...A Sho...something or another..." Arnold was this guy shrink Gerald thought

"One last question Mr. Higgins...where were you last night?" Gerald asked.

Rex let a light chuckle, "Well if you must know I was at a dinner party my grandfather hosted. I can get you the names and numbers if you insist!"

"We insist!" They said in unison.

"Margaret, could you please get the guest list for the gentlemen."

"Right away Mr. Higgins!"

"Well if you will excuse me, I have a 12 o'clock" Rex said standing to shake there hands. Gerald was almost tempted not to shake but did, but he also made sure he'd wash his hands afterwards.

The rest of the day went uneventful. They stopped by the law firm Potter worked for and one of the guys confirmed that Arnold was indeed the shrink. Afterwards they returned to the Bureau and tried piece together what they found out so far. Itwasnt much but they both agreed that Higgins knew more than what he was saying. How you not want to everything that was taking place in a multi million dollar deal?!

Around 6pm Gerald decided to call it a day! He was worn out, but wasnt ready to go home just yet. Figuring Arnold should be home by then he decided to head there. He need to blow of steam, plus tell him about who he had seen. He knew he may need ask about Potter but realized it would be best to do it during business hours and to have a warrent just to make it legal.

He arrived at Arnold home and noticed Helgas pink Mini Coup parked out from. "Well better make it brief visit." he thought. As he approached the door, he what sounded like yelling. As soon as he knocked the yelling stopped and it got reeally quiet. So he know again, this time louder...still no answer. Pulling out his gloc he was just about ready to kick the door down when it slowly open. Arnold appeared pale as a ghost.

"Arnold, is everything ok?!"

"Huh?! Oh yeah...yeah of course it is...why wouldn't it be?!"

Arnold is a terrible liar!

"Look man I'm just checking. I heard yelling when I got to the door so..."

"Trust me Gerald, everything is fine...but if you're tryna hang now is not a good time ok"

Now he was REALLY concerned. Even though Arnold said it was ok, Gerald knew his best friend. Calmly he moved Arnold aside, Arnold did not resist. Gerald slowly enter through the house weapon in hand with Arnold slowy dragging behind him. As he approached the kitchen he saw two reflectiin coming from inside.

"FREEZE!"

Helga let out a terrifying screaming!

"Criminey Hair boy what the hell?!"

"Where'd they go?"

"Who?"

"The other person who was in here! Where did they go?!"

"Theres nobody else but me now can you please put your pea shooter away please?!"

Gerald let out a sigh amd holstered his weapon.

"Thank you doi" Helga murmured

"You two!" Gerald said. Turning to Arnold who still looked pale, "Aye man are you sure youre ok!?" He look at Helga then back a Gerald.

"AAAARRRGGGHH...I CAN'T DO THIS!" he shouted. "Gerald there's something I need to tell you. "

"Arnold wait", Helga said.

"NOOOOOOO...he's my best friend and he deserves to know!"

Gerald pinched the bridge of his nose, "Will somebody PLEEEEEEASE tell me whats going on before I shoot both of you?!" He was already reaching for his gloc.

"Uhhhh...perhaps I can be of service in explaining whats is taking place!"

Recognizing that voice Gerald froze. "Nooooo, not again!" he thought. Turning around. "PHOEBE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sunshine blue skies please go away

My girl has found another and gone away

With her went my future, my life is filled with gloom

So day after day I stay locked in my room

I know to you it might sound strange

But how I wish that it would rain...

Those words never felt truer he thought as he added more weights to the bench press bar. Gerald had spent the better part of the morning working out. He needed to let out some much needed steam and revitalize himself. He didn't sleep well last night after he left Arnolds place. If yesterday didn't beat him down then last night knocked him out.

 _(FLASHBACK )_

 _" Hello Gerald!" Phoebe said sweetly. Her voice was so loving._

 _" P-P-PHOBE?!" Gerald was able to get out. ' There she is! ,he thought, 'she has changed a lot! Her beautiful black hair had grew down to the middle of her back. She no longer wore those huge glasses, they were replaced by small frameless ones that complimented her face perfectly. Her body. ...OH MAN!...HER BODY! She puts Chun-Li to shame with that figure! ' His thoughts were then interrupted by Helga._

 _" Oh...hehe. ...that person", Helga laughed nervously, " Didnt see her over there hehe...Guess thats why you wear the badge huh Geraldo hehe!" Rubbing her arm Helga attempted to apologize, " Listen Gerald if I knew you'd be coming by I coulda took her somewhere else...I'm sorry!"_

 _" Really Helga?! Is that all you can say?!", Arnold demanded, "you only can say is 'Sorry if you have bad timing' instead of 'Sorry I didn't know tell you that the girl you havent seen in 5 YEARS is here?!' That sounds alot better don't you think?!_

 _" Hey its not my fault Tall Hair Boy has bad timing! And besides that why are you getting upset?"_

 _"Excuse me?!"_

 _" No offense, I know he's your best friend but this has nothing to do with you bucko!_

 _Arnold turned beet red, " Has nothing to do with me? Nothing to do with me?", he thundered, " How about I haven't seen or heard from Phoebe myself, not to mention that I didn't know she was engaged, and worst of all, my girlfriend not only knew all of this but kept it hdden from me, the man she'd vowed to tell him everything. The one she said would never hold any secrets from! "_

 _" Well doi, of course I knew Paste for Brains, she IS my best friend after all! "_

 _"What else are you hiding Helga?! Is there anything else I need to know? "_

 _"Hmmmm..." she said pointing a finger to her chin, " Nope thats pretty much it, but if theres anything else I'll let you know! " She said with a wink. Arnold glared at her. " Just kidding football head geez ", she said._

 _" Arnold I can't begin to think of how your feeling right now and I sincerely apologize for the pain I brought on you but please do not be aggravated at Helga, " Phoebe chimed in, " she was only following my wishes! I made her swear not tell anyone, inclduding you! She stubbornly objected of course, but I finally convinced her to do it!"_

 _" Criminey Football Head, I wanted to tell you everything", Helga said as she wrapped her arms around Arnolds waist, " but I made a promise to Pheebs, I couldn't betray that! I'm sorry babe! " She said as she gently kissed his lips. Arnold let out an exasperated sigh then wrapped his arms around Helga. " I'm sorry too! " He kissed her back. " But why though Phoebe? Why didnt you want me to know? "_

 _"Because she didnt want me to know! "_

 _They all turned and looked at Gerald who was now seated in a kitchen chair with his head down. " She knew that if you found out the first thing you'd do was tell me. She didnt want me to know! " Gerald let out a small chuckle as he stood to leave. Refusing to look back at everyone he made his way to the door. Just as he was about to open it he felt a hand on his shoulder. " Arnold my man, not now. " Turning around...*sigh *..." Pheebs! "_

 _" Ger - "_

 _Holding one hand motioning her to stop Gerald gently removed her hand with the other. Whatever she had to say he wasnt trying to hear it now. He opened the door and walked away..._

 _(End Flashback)_

Gerald zipped up his hoodie as he stepped out his Jeep Cherokee. Even though fall was in full swing winter was definitely making its presence known. As he grabbed his gym back out the trunk he thought over everything that had transpired. It was so much to take in, but he finally decided to put his mind at ease. He was going to relax and enjoy the rest of his weekend. Upon stepping out of the shower Gerald heard a knock at his door. Figuring it was his Chinese food, he quickly put on his Jordan shorts and went to the door. Without any regard he opened the door expecting to see his food only meet the last person he ever expected to see.

"Phoebe? ! What in Sam Hill are you doing here? " Gerald asked. She said nothing focusing her attention on the ground. Stepping closer he reached down and lifted her head eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. Leading her inside he asked "Hey hey babygirl are you okay? What's wrong?" Again she said nothing captured in his dark almond eyes, that despite the pain they had endured seeing her again, still showed a genuine loving concern for her.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head into his chest. Gerald stood there tensed, confused by what just happened but found himself embracing her. Phoebe let a sigh of comfort. She missed being in his arms, they always made her feel safe and warm. Looking up at him she smiled. "I love you Gerald!" she said as she pull him into a passionate kiss. Once again stunned by whats happening, Gerald tensed up again before succumbing to the taste of her lips. Yearning for more he scooped her up in his arms and brought her to the couch. Phoebe moaned with pleasure as she felt his body lay down on top of hers. Deepened the kiss she knew she wanted him and she wanted him now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup people sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. Had a lot going on but I'm a do my best to stay updated. So heres the next chapter for you. It may turn out to be a tad bit dull but I'll do my best to tie it all together nicely!**

Chapter 4: Starting out

Her nails dug into his back as he kissed her neck in a way that made her body shiver even more. It felt like theen wholeen room was spinning by the way their bodies were shifting and contorting with each position. She was on the edge of climaxing and each motion that he made sent her closer and closer!

"Gerald..."

Ring...

"Gerald..."

Ring...

" Gerald..."

It was driving him insane by the way she kept saying his name. He was hungry for her! He craved her! And no that he had her, he was gonna make sure she felt how much he missed her. He was gonna make sure that she...

Riiiiiiiing...

"Huh..." Gerald said as he shot up from the couch in a cold sweat! No way could that have been a dream, it felt TOO REAL! He felt her touch, his kiss, hell he even felt the scratches on his back. Trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head he heard his phone go off again.

"Yo?"

"Yo?! Yo?! Boy I've been calling yo monkey ass for the last hour and a half and all you can say is YO?!"

"Creed?! What time is it?!"

"Time to Rise'n Grind Youngblood! Now listen, Ballistic may have a hit on the gun used to kill Potter, but first I just arranged a meeting with that shrink of his, Dr. Shortman, so get you stuff together and meet me at the office in 30 min..."

Letting out a deep sigh, Gerald rolled off the couch and trudged to the bathroom. Today was gonna be a long day, he just knew it would.

"Morning sunshine, you look like hell! Whats the matter?! Gave yourself one to many hand jobs last night?", chuckled Creed.

"Funny!" Gerald murmured under his breath. It was barely 8am and he was already ready to go home. "So what did ballistics have to say about the gun?"

"In due time Youngblood, but like I said, first we have a meeting with Shortman, which we already late for so if you do mind..." Creed countered as he point towards the door...

Though it was small, Arnolds office was pretty upscale. It was located on the top floor of a small 3 floor office building off 75th street, a couple blocks from down from the hospital and the central park. As the two investigators made their way down the hall way to his office, Gerald couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride for his best friend. Arnold was already known for the advice he gave, so it was no surprise that after 1 year for working for somebody else, he was able to open up his own private practice. He was definitely a bold kid!

"Morning, I'm Investigator Creed and this is my partner Johanssen from the HBI", Creed said as he showed his badge to Arnolds secretary April, "we have a meeting with Dr. Arnold Shortman."

"Yes, he's expecting you! I'll let him know that you're here." Picking up the phone, she notified Arnold. "Ok you can go on in." As they walked by April gave Gerald a seductive look, one which Creed picked up. "Mhmm...not bad. If you play your cards right, it'll be her hands you'll be feeling instead of your own!" he whispered. Geralds blushed turned deeper when they heard April respond, "I hope so!"

"Gentleman, welcome! Please have a seat." Arnold said as he stood to meet the two Investigators.

"I'm Creed and this is Johanssen, we're here to talk Luther Potter."

"Ah, yes. I heard about it on the news. Normally under different circumstances I am bound by Doctor-Patients privilege not to reveal anything." Holding up hand to stop Gerald from reaching for the subpoena, he continued, "however do to the fact that he is deceased and the court subpoena I received, I'll help anyway I can!"

"Well I'm sure you know the obvious question we want to know!" Creed began.

"Yes, he was a client of mine."

"When did he start?" Gerald asked as he began taking notes

Arnold thought for a moment, "Let me see...it was around the time I first started my practice, so I'd say... at least six months." The two investigators stared blankly at each other. "6 months? Are you sure about that Doc?" Creed questioned looking back at Arnold.

"Positive, because it was around the time his firm began working with a major account."

"So what were the issues he was dealing with?" Gerald said.

"Now that is a story with in itself"

"Meaning?!" Creed deadpanned.

"You at first it was just minor issues such as stress. But after a month things began to change. He became more aggravated, mord frustrated."

"Did he say why?" Creed asked.

"He said that he had be assigned to take over when this major merge began taking place. Because of that the owner constantly hounded him to get this deal done." Arnold continued, "It began to take a toll on him mentally. Fell deeper and deeper into depression. I was going to prescribe him something to help him until he said that he was drinking heavily."

"Wow doc he certainly told you a lot!" Creed retorted.

"Well he was all by himself, no mention of a wife or children, and both his parents are dead so all he had was his work."

"So he went through all of that t because of the owner?" Gerald wonder, "Because we were under the impression that it was because of something thing else. I mean the representatives from the other company, did he mention anything about them?"

"Not that I recall! I believe he never had a issues as far as that was concerned."

"Is he there anything else Dr. that you can think of?" Gerald asks.

Arnold hesitates, "Well..."

"Please Doc, any and everything matters!" Gerald begged

Clearing his throat Arnold began, "A couple of months ago he burst into my office and demanded to meet with me. He thought that...that...well somebody way following him!"

Hearing that caused both men to lean forward. "Followed?" Creed questioned, "he said he was being followed?! And you believed him?"

"Thats the problem, I wasnt sure if I did. You see, all the pressure that he was under had sent him in to a deep dark depression. He began showing signs of being bi-polar and paranoia. I was this close to having him check into a mental health facility."

"Man, this is too much!" Gerald exclaimed.

Feeling the same Creed stood to leave, "Thanks for your time and help Doc, anything else you can think of give us a call", he said handing Arnold his card, "in the mean time if we have more questions we'll be in touch." Gerald to nodded his friend as he exited. It was a nod Arnold knew. Gerald had something on his mind and he needed someone to talk to.

"Well, raised more questions that it solved!" Creed joked sarcastically.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Gerald said, "he did say that he was being followed."

"Yeah? And?! Wait...don't tell me you believe that?!

"Maybe?! I mean you heard what Dr. Shortman said?"

"That he was was bi-polar and paranoid!"

"Yeah, but it was how he said it! The was sincerity in his voice! I think he was being followed." Gerald knew his best friend and if Arnold believed Mr. Potter so did he!

"Ok...maybe and I mean MAYBE you have something, but you still have no motive or suspect."

"We have Smythe Higgins!"

"For?!"

"Well he did lie to us! He said that he really didn't pay attention to the details about the merger. But Dr. Shortman just said that he was all over Potter. Then you add to the fact that Potter was turning states evidence because of shady practices, maybe Higgins found out and had he followed and murdered?!" Gerald finished.

Letting out sigh Creed scratched his chin, "Ok you have a theory, but thats just it...A THEORY! And with a high profile case like this you can't convict on theories! You need evidence Youngblood evidence and saying that somebody lied isn't enough!"

"Well maybe that gun could help us with." Gerald replied matter of factly walking to their HBI issued black Charger.

Smart kid, Creed thought with a smile before the lines turned into a scowl, Too damn smart for his good!


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile across town Helga and Phoebe were having brunch discussing the plans for the day. Though the wedding was a few months away there was still plenty that needed to be done. And naturally with Helga being her best friend and the maid of honor Phoebe want her opinion on everything. However unlike many women who couldn't wait to talk about their wedding, Phoebe didn't quite seem to show the same enthusiasm, something that Helga picked up on.

"Say Pheebs, you ok?!"

"Huh...oh...yeah...of course I am Helga, why do you ask?" Phoebe responded as she rested her head on her palm continuing to watch the world pass her by. They eating at a nice little cafe not to far from the city. Even though the sun was shining it was still a cold start to a Monday. But then again it was to be expected for the middle part of November.

"Oh no reason except for the fact that you're pouring salt in your tea!"

"I'm doing what?!", Phoebe looked down at her hand, "ohh my..." she exclaimed as she immediately put the salt shaker down. " Well, that would have left a peculiar taste in my mouth!"

Helga was unamused, "Yeah I bet. Ya know Pheebs you haven't been yourself the past couple days, does this have something to do with seeing Tall Hair Boy again?!"

"What, why it certainly does no...", Phoebe paused as Helga gave her a 'Yeah Right' glare'.

"Well...maybe a little!"

... (the glare continues)...

"Ugh okay fine, it does! Satisfied?!"

A small smirk eased acrossed Helgas face, "Thought so. So what's up? I mean you knew there was going to be chance you'd see him again right?"

"That's correct, it's just I did not expect his presence would this kind of effect on me."

"It has been like 5 years since you've seen him?"

"True!" Phoebe replied as they stood up to leave. Zipping up their coats they made their way outside before Phoebe continued, "but it is not knowing how he feels is what is really irking me right now! Beforehand I was able to read Gerald like a book, but upon gauging him the other night I dont know what to make of him now!" she finished as they got into Helgas pink Mini Coup.

Chuckling Helga said, "Knowing Gerald, if he was mad, he wouldn't of shown it! He not that kinda guy!"

Phoebe nearly choked on her own breath. Did her best actual Gerald a compliment?! Not only that, she actually referred to him as "Gerald"?! She glared a Helga before asking, "Ummm Helga are you feeling okay?"

Helga arched a eyebrow, " Yeah! Why?!"

"Because if I'm not mistaken you actually said something nice about Gerald! You have never done that before!"

"Well, besides being my beloved football head best friend, he really earned my respect."

"How so?!"

"He's very loyal! He's always been there for Arnold and he's always been there for me! Even after my mom passed he was always there for me. I guess you could say he grew on me!" Helga said as they pulled into Hillwood Mall. Right now they were waiting for Phoebe mom so they can go dress shopping. Entering a store reality set in. "Criminey Pheebs, I can't believe you're getting married!"

"I know", Phoebe exclaimed looking at her nice size engagement ring, "I can't believe it either. I can not wait for Hiroaki to come back in town?" She know she be feeling excitement which she did, but still she was not as excited as she should. She loved Hiroaki...didn't she?!

"When does he come back from Tokyo?"

"Next week. Hopefully he can finish with this merger his company has him working on!"

"He still works for Ryuu Industries right?"

Back at the the office Gerald and Creed are making their way to Ballistics to find out more about this gun.

"Aye Park, hows it going?!" Gerald shook hands with his old classmate. Creed acknowledged Park as well with a head nod.

"So what do you have for us Park?" asked Creed as he sat on the counter next to Parks station.

"When I first examined the bullet I noticed something familiar about it. I had seen this before in another case, so I pulled it up and well...see for yourself!" as he pointed to the microscope. Each one took turns looking at two bullets, and each one saw the same thing.

"They are a match!" Creed peered through the lense again.

"Hold up Park", Gerald interjected, "you said you pulled up a old case? Is it the one I'm thinking about?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so!"

"The Sid Gifaldi case!" Creed knowinly said.

"That's the one!" Park handed them the manila folder with all the information about the case.

Gerald took it and flipped through. "Sid was a old classmate ours from Urban Tots to about the 10th grade. That's when he started to get more in involved with Big Gino."

"The Big Gino?! Head of the Hillwood Mafia?! Creed deadpanned.

"It started in the 4th grade. He owed Big Gino for some candy so he started working for him to pay it off. Next he started giving him info on the people who owed him. Before we knew he was a full fledge member. It was when he was forced to give Arnold(hearing that name caught Creeds attention.) a swirly that he was able to get out. Or at least we thought. We found out that he dropped outta school and started back working for Gino again!" Park concluded.

"Then 3 years ago we heard he had been killed!" Gerald the folder himself Creed turned to the last page. "Were there any fingerprints found on the casing?"

"With Sids homicide? No!", but with a smile Park hands Creed a sheet of paper "however with Mr. Potter..."

Reading the results Creed smiled himself before handing it to Gerald.

About 3pm local PD drug in a very disgruntled Wolfgang into the HBI office and sat him one the desks. Taking one look at him, Gerald felt the anger rise up in him. This was the POS that murder his friend and he didnt want to let him get away with it. But he set aside his personal feelings and maintain his composure if he didn't want to jeopardize this case.

"Want a go at him?!"

Gerald turned to Creed confused.

"I figured you wanted a shot the man who may have killed ya boy. Hell I know I would if I had the chance!"

Creed led Wolfgang in to the interrogation room where Gerald was waiting.

"Have a seat Wolfgang."

"Pfft...and who the F- are you?!" Wolfgang replied with a scowl.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"If has something to do with that hoe Ruth...then NO...I don't!"

"There was a murder that took place not to long ago and we believe that you were involved!"

"Ha...really? And lemme guess you want me to confess and say I did it huh?"

"Well did you? I mean it wouldn't be a surprise considering who you work for?"

"Considering who I work for? I have no idea what you talking bout so why don't you just lemme go?"

"Isn't true you work for Big Gino?

"Man I repair bikes plus I don't even know who that is!" Taking a closer look Wolfgang exclaimed, "hey, don't I know you?!" He started looking hard trying recognized Gerald.

But Gerald continue unfazed, "We found a shell casing at the scene that matches a gun that belongs to you."

Then it dawn on Wolfgang, "Yeah, now I remember you! You're that punk who used to hang out with football headed kid!"

Keeping it together Gerald kept going, "That same shell casing also matched a murder that took place 3 years ago..."

"Hahaha, that sure is you. That same lil kid I stuffed in the trash can..haha, now look at you", standing up Wolfgang looked down on Gerald, "tryna pretend like you're the Po'lice. Who you think you are?"

"Who am I? Who am I? Am I the guy that you're pissin off! I'm the guy that has enough to put you away for a long time, so if you don't tell all I need to know," Gerald now stood up, "I'm the guy that's 5 seconds from making you somebodys bottom bit- in cell block D!"

Normally Wolfgang wouldn't be intimidated, but seeing how not was this guy bigger than him but he could see that this guy had no qualms about making his life hell!

Gulping Wolfgang sat back down, "Okay, but you gotta protect me!"

"From who Wolfgang?"

"Big Gino!"

Leaving the interview room Creed congratulated Gerald on a job well done. When wondering whether they were gonna go after Gino Creed told him, "Not today, in the morning we'll work out a plan of action. In the meantime get some rest Youngblood, you earned it!" Gerald now made his way to the car, pulling out his phone he gave Arnold a call.

He wanted under the dark bridge just as agreed. Keeping his face concealed he tightened up his hoodie against the cold night air. Just then a all black Benz pulled up to him with its back window rolled down.

"I take it everything is going according to plan?" a voice said from the car.

"So far so good!" the man in the hoodie said.

"So the suspicions are being directed to the person it should?"

"Its headed that way!"

"And the documents? "

"All in due time okay, all in due time!"

"Time is a luxury I cant afford."

"Oh you can afford it baby!"

Unamsed the voice told the chauffeur to drive away but not with out saying, "Then get it done, otherwise I can't afford to let you live!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Honesty

"Check it out Youngblood." Creed said dropping a large yellow envelope on with the word "Classified" stamped on it on Geralds desk. Opening it up Gerald saw 1st Bank of Hillwoods enblem on it.

"Potters banks statements?" He asked.

"Yezzir and take at look at the last year and a half!"

During Geralds interview with Wolfgang, Wolfgang claimed the reason why he killed Mr. Potter was because he owed Big Gino almost $100,000 in gambling debt. After briefing Chief Hauser, they had State Attorney Jace get a subpoena for Potter financial records. They had to be sure that Wolfgang was telling the truth before they went after Big Gino. The transcript finally arrived today which was Thursday.

"The last 1 year and 1/2?" Gerald thumbed through the documents. "Man! Withdrawals of $1,000 here, $3,000 there."

"Check out 4 months before he was killed!" Creed pointed to one the figures on the page.

"He made a withdrawal of?" Taking a closer look, "$15,000?! Oh snap! How much was his salary?!" Suddenly Gerald eyes caught something.

"Not enough to cover his debts!" Creed retorted back. Retrieving the transcripts from Gerald he continued, "That's a wrap! Big Gino's a$$ is grass!"

"Really?! I mean you think there's enough to convict?"

Creed gave him a 'Really Negro' look. "Seriously Youngblood?! We have more than enough. We have the bank statements, a eye witness who you got the orders from, and not to mention Big Gino find reputation as a 'Upstanding Citizen', he's good as gone! So dig I'm a turn all this in so the State Attorney can do their thing."

"Say Creed, could I get a copy of the bank statements?"

Arching a eyebrow Creed asked why. "To put them with my notes, so when I'm called to testify I can be prepared." Gerald replied.

"No doubt! Oh and by the way, good job Youngblood!"

Gerald smiled and nodded as Creed walked away. Once he was out of sight Geralds expression did a complete 180. Something didn't seem right when he was going over those transcripts. If there was one thing he knew about Big Gino, he was a business man, and as long as the money was coming in, he would never jeopardize that. But Gerald had to be sure first about what he saw before he said anything. While lost in deep thought about this he got a call on his cell phone.

"Investigator Johanssen speaking."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Helga began pacing back and forth in her living room. "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Helga calm down, all I did was invite him to the dinner tomorrow night. What's the big deal?" Phoebe sat on the cough watching her friend go crazy.

"What's the big deal?!" Helga paused and stared at Phoebe. "Hello you just invited your ex, someone who I might add you a have huge history with, to meet your fiancé! That's a disaster waiting to happen. Criminey Pheebs, I thought you of a people was smarter then this!" She began pacing back and forth.

"Helga I understand your concerns, but this is Gerald we are talking about after all. I mean even you said it yourself, whatever emotions he may feel, he would not show them. So I'm quite certain he will not do anything to ruin the evening."

"Yeah but that's concerning you Pheebs, I can't say the same for Super Sayaijin Boy! What is he doing back here already? Thought you said he was supposed to be here next week?"

"He was, but he said that he had some funeral to attend. But since he's here I just want him to meet all my friends, besides you Helga."

"I know Pheebs." Sitting next to her friend Helga took Phoebes hands in hers. "I just want to know why Gerald?". Thinking for a moment, it dawned on her. "You still feel guilty don't you? Please don't tell this is what it's about?!"

Slightly offended Phoebe retracted her hands from Helga. "I have no idea what you are trying to imply!"

Standing up straight up Helga responded, "Oh come off it Pheebs." Pointing a finger in her face. "I know you better than that.

"Don't start this again Helga, I already know what your opinions on this matter and to be frank, I prefer not to hear them!"

"He has a right to know what happened, don't you think? I mean look at his point of view! You disappear for nearly 5 years without so much as a peep, and now not only do you show up out of the blue, but you show up with that big rock on your finger! He- even I'd be pissed at that!"

Phoebe darted up, "ENOUGH OKAY! I GET IT HELGA, YOU HAVE MADE YOUR POINT!" Helga stood surprised as she saw her friend tiny little body shiver, almost as if Phoebe was going to break down crying any moment. "There is no need to make me feel any worse that I already do! Phoebe slumped back down and curled up on the couch, pulling her blue sweater over he black leggings. "I know I've hurt him, and it kills me everyday. But I do want to make things right between us!"

Once again sitting beside her friend, Helga wrapped her arms around her and pulled in for a hug. "Sorry Pheebs, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. And I get it ok, I do! But this isn't the way to do it!"

Breaking down in her best friends arms Phoebe knew she was right! If she was trying to make things up to Gerald she was definitely going about it the wrong way. But she had no clue of what to do. Every scenario she had ran down in her mind ended in catastrophe. And the last thing she ever wanted to do was push Gerald away...well...further away than she already had. She couldn't lose him. Not like this or any other way.

Sobbing she asked, "What do I do?!" Gently stroking her hair, Helga suggested, "You can start by admitting the truth." "Which is?" Phoebe said in between sobs. Pulling away Helga looked right into her eyes. "That you're still in love with Gerald!"

"Are you sure you're up for this?!" Arnold asked as he and Gerald stood outside Chez Perez restaurant. He giving himself a once over in mirror. His outfit was modest one comprised of a white dress shirt with a burgundy sweater cover it, khakis, and a dark brown jacket with the shoes to match. His small baseball cap remained a constant feature. Meanwhile his friend stood nervously at the entrance wearing and gray turtleneck cover with a black mid length trench coat, black khakis with gray Tims, and squared rimless glasses on his face.

"Tell me why I am doing this again?"

Arnold let out a sigh, "Because she's your friend and you want to support her!"

"Sure bout that?!"

"Gerald!"

"Just kiddin...* _sigh_ *...Yeah man, ready as I'll ever be!" Gerald replied.

As they enter the restaurant they were swarmed by old classmates and friends. Phoebes parents had reserved the entire place for them as a semi engagement party the couple. This was their only child so they were sparing no expense. Making their way through the crowd Arnold and Gerald made their way to the table were Helga, Phoebe, and Hiroaki were. Upon seeing them Helga stood up and gave Arnold a kiss.

"Bout time you got here football head!"

"Missed me?" He slyly said with a pur.

"You're so corny!

"Only for you!" Twirling her around, "Swan you look AMAZING!" Helga was wearing a long sleeved pink dressed shirt with the top buttons undone, black leggings with pink heels. She had her hair curled out with a bang over her eye.

"Thought you'd like it!" She purred back. "Tall Hair Boy, what's up?" She gave Gerald a peck on the cheek.

"Sup Hellgirl!" He said back.

"Arnold! Gerald!" Phoebe stood up to greet them.

"Hey Phoebe, good to see you!" Arnold said as he hugged her. "Good to see you as well!" Turning Gerald she slightly hesitated, "H-hello Gerald!" Gerald stood there captivated by what he saw. There she was, wearing a blue V-dress that stopped above the knee, black stocking and black 3 inch heels. The dress was tasteful but it accentuated her curves in all the right places. See her his mind went blank. Feeling a nudge from Arnold he replied. "What it do Pheebs?!" Smooth...

Pulling them closer she introduced them. "Hiroaki, I'd like for you to meet Arnold and Gerald, two people I also grew up with!" Hiroaki stood up, "Pleasure to meet you both! Please join us!" Taking a seat he continued, "Thank you for joining us tonight, we appreciate your company! So Arnold, Phoebe tells me you are a psychiatrist?" He spoke with a heavy accent on point.

"Yes, thats correct." Arnold answered taking a sip of Helgas water.

"And how long have you been doing that?"

"Almost 2 years!"

"As a matter of fact, Arnold just recently opened up his own private practice."Phoebe added.

"Really?! Congratulations! And Gerald, what do you do?"

"I work for the HBI."

Hiroaki seemed confused. "HBI?!"

"The Hillwood branch of the State Bureau of Investigations."

Intrigued by this Hiroaki turned his full attention to Gerald. "So you're a police officer?!"

"Somewhat, we work with them locally but we concentrate on issues that deal mainly with the state."

"Ohh, so do you deal with matters such as robberies or homicides?"

Not liking were this was headed or the vibe he was Gerald decided it was best to quickly change the subject. "If that's what we are asked to do. So Hadoken..."

"Hiroaki."

"Sorry, what type of work you do?"

"I am a lawyer."

...

Gerald and Arnold waited for him to continue but didn't say anything else, just continued to drink whatever it was in his glass. As the night carried on the group caught up on old times. After everyone had finished eating, Mrs. Hyerdahl got up on the stage.

"Good evening everybody, I want to thank you all for coming to tonight. We are so happy that our daughter has wonderful people like you in her life and we are more happy that that she now has someone like Hiroaki in her life as well."

There was a round of applause from all in attendance. "Now I would like to open the floor to anybody who would like to say something."

One by one everyone that the four friends knew came on stage to speak. From Lila and Stinky Peterson to Rhonda and then Arnold. Then it was Helgas turn.

"Pheebs, you're more than just my best friend, you're my sister! No matter what you have always been there for me and I just can't thank you enough! So I would like to take the time to sing of your favorite songs to show how much you mean to me!" With that 'Halo' by Beyonce started playing causing Phoebe shed a few tears. She and Helga loved this song because it perfectly described their friendship. After she finished Phoebe rushed the stage to embrace her friend.

Getting back on stage an also emotional Mrs. Hyerdahl began, "Thank you Helga, that was so beautiful. I can't begin to describe how happy to have you in OUR lives as well! We love you dear! Now, is there anyone else who would like to on say something?" Looking around the room she spotted Gerald who, during Helgas performance had made his way to the bar and was now order a Gin and Tonic. "Gerald sweetheart, we haven't heard from you, why don't you come on up and say something. Oh oh oh better yet, it's been so long since we heard that beautiful voice of yours, do you mind singing something? I know Phoebe would love that!"

Make that 2 Gin and Tonic.

Making his way up to the mic Gerald felt all eyes on him. Scanning the room he caught the eyes of his best friend. Receiving a nod of confidence from Arnold, Gerald began. "You know my Grandfather used to say, love is like music. Some of it is good and some of it is bad. You may search through some different melodies to find the right one. But when you do, make sure you hold on to that tune forever. With that being said here's to find that tune.

 _"Oh, woh_

 _Aww baby, yeah_

 _Listen now_

 _I see you first thing in the morning_

 _I love the way you shine when the sun is rising_

 _and every day all I wanna do is hear your voice_

 _It's like you strike a Chord in my heart babe_

 _and even when it stops you still sustain_

 _you're the best melody in my life_

 _Chorus:_

 _'Cause every time I think of you I know_

 _that you inspire me in every song_

 _when I'm touchin you it takes me home_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _let's make music, you're my music_

 _Let's slow it down, take it one note at a time,_

 _'cause I will never ever stop till you're satisfied_

 _just open up and sing it to me loud and clear, ohh_

 _this is real, no need to pretend_

 _and I hope this will never end_

 _'cause you're the only melody in my life..."_

The way he sang, how it flowed, it mesmerized her. Its was as if time had stopped and was just the two of them! Phoebe closed her eyes and let the melody of his voice carry her. He was talking to her very heart and once again her best friend was right. She WAS still in love with Gerald!

 _''Cause every time I think of you I know_

 _that you inspire me in every song_

 _when I'm touchin you it takes me home_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _let's make music, you're my music_

 _I said, let's make music, you're my music_

 _I don't want to re-write you_

 _girl you're perfect that you are_

 _I could say you're a star, but_

 _you are so far beyond_

 _this u-ni-verse_

 _and when we create this music we make_

 _just keep it on, keep it on replay_

 _Cause every time I think of you I know_

 _that you inspire me in every song_

 _when I'm touchin you it takes me home_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _let's make music, you're my music..."_

When the music stopped their eyes met! In one simple song he just told her exactly how he felt. How he always felt.

Later that Gerald was on his couch catching up on the NBA games. The season had started and he was catching up with fantasy league. Right now he had Damien Lillard, Klay Thompson, Kevin Durant, Anthony Davis and DeAndre Jordan. He was looking good saw now he was waiting for the results of the Warriors - Spurs game. He needed Thompson to have a good showing, not to mention he bet a guy at the office $50 the Warriors would win. Right when the highlights were about to show there was knock at his door. Throwing on a black beater with his gray and black Nike shorts, he went to answer it. Opening it, it felt like dèja vu.

"Phoebe?! What in Sam Hill are you doing here?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Her secret!

"Phoebe! What in Sam Hill are you doing here?" Gerald asked looking around his doorstep before looking directly at her. Before he could say another word Phoebes lips crashed into his. Kicking the door closed behind her as she moved in closer, she jumped into his arms which sent them both tumbling onto the couch. Stunned by the way she devoured his mouth and the unexplainable strength she now possessed as she now had him pinned down, Gerald recalled the dream he had not to long ago. Only now it was real and though he would to recreate the ending, this had to end.

"Hold up Phoebe...hold up!" He tried to mutter out. "Hold ugh..." By now she was working her way down his chest causing him to question whether he should make her stop. Losing himself in her kiss and touch, he brought her face up to meet his and attacked her lips with the same amount of ferocity as she did him. Unzipping and practically ripping off her dress, Gerald now stood up and carried her into his bedroom. Tossing Phoebe on the bed, Gerald now climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck. Phoebe groaned with pleasure as she began grinding her pelvic area against his. Intensified by her actions, Gerald worked his way around her neck down her breasts. However, just as he was about to suck on one of them he pulled back.

"I...I can't do this!" Gerald laid his head on Phoebe chest.

"You _can't_?!" Phoebe gave him a confused expression as she tried to catch her breath.

"I mean I _can_...but I'm just saying...", he lifts his eyes towards her, "what are you doing here Phoebe?" Knowing all to well what he meant she stayed quiet. "Really?! So you just gonna stay quiet and not gonna say anything?!" Gerald pushed himself off her and stood up. "For 5 years you basically disappeared from the face of the earth, only to show up out of nowhere about to be somebodys wife with that rock on your knuckle, what gives?"

Partially opening her, Phoebe attempted to speak only to have the words stuck in her throat. So again she just laid there on the bed. Irritated by this Gerald continued, "Dammit Pheebs don't play me! Do you have any idea how devastated I was when you just up and left? 5 YEARS Pheebs, 5 YEARS I never even heard some much as a peep from, now you show up here at my door! Why?! Why would you leave just like that?! What could I have possibly done for you to make you leave?" Geralds voice grew soft.

During this time Phoebe had been directing her attention to the ceiling refusing to make eye contact with him, but hearing his voice began to break, she glared at him. His expression was blank but his eyes said it all! He was a broken man who felt like he world came crashing down when she left. Helga had told her that after she left he tried to put on a front like he was fine, but he was never the same. She said that Gerald threw himself into his schoolwork and basketball. He was hurting so much and was constantly blaming himself for making Phoebe leave. All he wanted was some kind of solace from this, and Phoebe knew he deserved it.

Taking her hand in his Gerald asked again in a voice barely above a whisper, "Why did you go Pheebs? What did I do wrong?!"

Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. "Gerald...I was pregnant!"

Hearing those words Gerald felt his whole body shut down! Unable to keep standing he dropped to the bed. "Pre-pre-pregnant?!" He felt his heart stop. "Pregnant?"

"Yes Gerald." She gently said. "I was pregnant."

"When?! How?!"

Taking a deep breath Phoebe began. "I found out approximately few weeks before graduation. I was two weeks late and because of SATs, prom, and all the other projects and events that I had going on that I assumed it was just stress. Plus I was not showing signs of any of the prenatal symptoms. Still I decided to get checked out anyway just to be careful and thats when the doctor told me I was three weeks pregnant. I was in total shock that I requested him to redo the the test, but the results came back the same."

"Three weeks?! Then that means it happened the..."

"The night of our 1 year anniversary! Our first time together!"

" Whoa whoa...wait!" Gerald interrupted. "If you knew already, why didn't you say anything then?"

"I wanted to tell you and I was going to, but I needed time process everything first. When I waslb finally ready, I was going to tell you everything until..."

"Until what?"

"Until the day you signed your letter of intentions to attend Hillwood University on a basketball scholarship. You were so happy Gerald!" Phoebe paused a moment to wipe tear away. "All you kept talking about was how excited you were to play. How you was going to take the college game by storm! Just watching you, seeing how much you anxious to go...I felt guilty for wanting to tell you."

Gerald just sat there, taking it all in. How could she keep something as major as this from him? Yeah sure he was excited about playing ball for Hillwood, but she and his unborn child were more important. He would have done anything to provide for them.

Phoebe knew this as well which why she said, "Gerald, I couldn't let you throw away an opportunity such as that away. You had worked so hard and you deserved to reap the benefits of your labor. So it was about that same time I received a scholarship to the University of Tokyo, so after graduation, I decided to leave...Gerald...I know it was wrong of me but at the time it felt like it was the best decision. Not even my parents knew, only Helga."

Gerald rubbed his face and let out a deep breath he didn't know he had. He had the opportunity to have what he always wanted; to have a family with Phoebe! Granted it would've been a little earlier then he'd expected, but still he thought he would have been a great father and husband. But he would never know. Gerald felt cheated beyond words! "So how's our child now?" He sarcastically responded. Unbeknownst to him Phoebe broke down when he asked. Seeing her sobbing he arched a brow before realizing what happened and quickly brought her in his arms.

Burrowing her head into his chest, Phoebe tried to compose her while Gerald gently stroked her hair. After her breathing returned to normal, minus a few sobs, Gerald asked again, "How's our child?"

"I had a miscarriage." He gasped on those words. "A couple months after I arrived in Tokyo, I was involved in accident. I was riding with Hiroaki and so friends when another vehicle T-boned us and went crashing into a telephone pole. When I regained consciousness I was in the hospital." Phoebe voice began to tremble as she fought to keep her composure. "The doctor said I had suffered a concussion along with a few fractured ribs. But as I asked about the baby, the only thing he could say was 'sorry' and I knew...we were going to have a precious little girl. I had found out just a week ago!"

By now Gerald had tears coming down his cheeks. A daughter? They were going to have daughter! She would have been 4 years old now, but he would never have the chance to meet her. WOW!

Composing herself once more Phoebe said, "Hiroaki was there for me the whole time. He was someone I knew since kindergarten. His father and mine are great friends, so being around him felt comfortable. Eventually I grew to love him, so when he proposed I said because of the familiarity, however seeing you again, I realized that I could and never will love him the way I love you!"

Slightly relieved of the weight being lifted off her shoulders, Phoebe suddenly became completely uncomfortable now. Feeling her presence was no longer welcome, especially after the bombshell she just dropped, she now stood to make her exit. "I sincerely apologize for all that I put you through and I completely understand if you never wish to see or speak to me again. But just know that I truly deeply love you Gerald. And no matter what, I will always feel that way!" She started to make her way to the bedroom door leaving Gerald lost in deep thought.

"Wait!" He finally said.

She paused at the door, taking a moment before turning to face him. Gerald got up and walked over in front of her, his massive frame towering over hers. Cupping her face with one hand, he planted a deep sensual kiss on her.

"I love you Phoebe Hyerdahl! I let you get away once, I'm not letting that happen again!" He kissed again as they made their way back to the bed. "I love you too!" She responded as they continued to kiss and undress while the shadows of the trees outside danced around in the reflection of the moonlight...

...

As he laid there Gerald knew he should feel some kind of remorse over what just took place. After all she was another mans fiancee. And evn if she didn't feel the same he was pretty sure Sub-Hero...oops...Hiroaki loved her. But he didn't care, nor did he feel bad. This was his Phoebe. The girl he been head over heels for since the 4th grade. She was his first everything; his first crush, his first kiss, his first love, they even shared their first time together. Nobody could ever love her more than him. And because of that he knew he had a fight on his hands.

He gazed down at Phoebe who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. She was so beautiful, the way the moonlight reflected on her skin, giving her a soft glow. Gerald kissed her forehead causing her to stretch before snuggling closer to him.

He was ready to fight...


	8. Chapter 8

**Aye folks here goes the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review. Also you may notice that some chapters may not have a title so feel free to make suggestions in the review box. PeacEasy!**

Chapter 8

Normally his business hours are Monday through Friday, but there are occasions such as today when Arnold finds himself in his office on a Saturday. At the moment he was catching up on some paperwork dealing with some of his clientele. He was working on a report about his latest patient, Mr. Kokashka of all people, when there was a knock at his door. 'Who in the world could that be' Arnold thought as he approached the door. Peering through the peek hole he saw Hiroaki standing there. "Uhh hey Hiroaki!" Arnold said as he opened the door.

"Hello again Arnold, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah...sure!" Arnold stepped aside to let him enter. Gesturing him to have a seat, they reclined at two of Arnolds waiting chairs. "So...uhh...Hiroaki how did you know where my office is?"

"Simple," Hiroaki said with a grin, "I am a lawyer after, so I used some of my contacts to locate you!"

Arnold gave him a suspicious look.

"I am merely joking Arnold! Phoebe told me." Hiroaki was trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh...haha...ok!" He couldn't explain why but Arnold felt a little sense of relief from that. "So, how can be of service to you?"

Arnold watched as Hiroaki did a complete 180. His expression went from someone who was laughing uncontrollably, to the most serious, grimace look Arnold had even seen. Reaching in his coat pocket, Hiroaki pulled out a small USB port. "There is something I must show you Arnold!"

...

Back Geralds apartment, he was in kitchen trying to get his boss to answer the phone. In front of him on the counter was Luther Potters bank statements that he spent most of the morning going over.

"Chief Hauser!" His voice came over the line.

"Hey boss."

"Johanssen, is that you?" Even over the phone Hauser voice still boomed. "Surprised you're calling, thought you be recovering from a hangover by now! From what Creed told me, you was in rare form on the Potter case. Said you're the reason why we have a case against Big Gino.."

Gerald cut him off. "Actually that's why I'm calling. I need some more time on it."

"What?! Why?!" Hauser demanded.

"There was some more information that came to my attention that I wanna check out!"

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do? I mean I just handed the case over to the S.A. Jace yesterday!"

"I get that chief, look all I'm asking is for a couple days. A couple of days just to check on some things and afterwards its all good!"

Gerald held his breath when he heard Hauser mumble some choice before letting out a heavy frustrated sigh. " Jace has a grand jury hearing schedule for Thursday...you have until then, afterwards it's outta my hands you got me?!"

"Yes sir!" Gerald let out relaxed breath.

"And Johanssen, you better damn well know what you're doing!" Hauser said before the line went dead.

'Well that went better than I thought' Gerald sarcastically told himself. Now that he had some time on his hands, he began plotting his next move. It was definitely a risky one, but he knew it had to be done!

...

Meanwhile, Phoebe was awakened by the smell of bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice. Looking off to nightstand she found a tray containing those very items along with a single red roses causing Phoebe to smile at that. 'Even after all these years, he still finds a way to leave me speechless' she thought. After finishing her food, Phoebe slipped on Geralds black beater from the night before and made her way to living room. There she found Gerald standing at the counter with some shorts on reading something. Walking up behind him, she then kissed and rested her head on his back while her tiny fingers slowly ran along his chiseled chest and 6 pack.

"Morning!" She softly whispered before kissing his back again.

"Morning sleepy head!" Chuckled Gerald as he turned to face her, intertwining his massive fingers with hers. When he turned and saw her his jaw nearly hit the floor. By far this was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. His beater had a tight fit on him so on Phoebe it looked like it came to her knees, but she had one side tied in a knot so it stopped at her mid thigh. The shirt loosely covered her chest but still gave him a nice view. Suddenly Geralds throat went dry and he forgot whatever he was doing!

Seeing his reaction Phoebe stepped back caressing her body teasing him. "Like what you see?" Gerald could only nod. "Wanna see more?" She seductively asked. 'Man, since when did she become a temptress?' Gerald wondered. Snapping himself back to reality he said, "I would love to beautiful, but I got some business I gotta handle."

Phoebe just shook her head. "Seriously Pheebs, there some stuff I..." she shushed him by pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't go anywhere ok, just stay here with me!" Taking his hand she led him back to the bedroom. Whatever Gerald had to do would just have to wait.

...

Arnold was trying his best to wrap his mind around all that Hiroaki had told him. "So let me get this straight...Luther told you to give me the USB port in case something happened to him?"

"Correct."

"And the USB port holds all the financial records of the company his firm was representing?"

"That is also correct."

"So you believe that the was the reason why he was killed? Whoever killed him was searching for this?"

"Yes."

"But why me?! Why not give it to the police?" Arnold deadpanned.

"Because as it seems, Dr. Shortman, you were the only person he trusted!"

Arnold rubbed his hair and face with his hands. How could this be happening to him. Whatever was on this port got Mr. Potter killed, now the stupid thing was now in his possession. Which may now make him a target. But then not only was he one, but now these people could go after Helga, his parents and grandparents, and any one else he cared about. This was not good. And he couldn't believe how nonchalant Hiroaki was acting. Like he didn't realize how he just put Arnolds entire world in danger.

"Hiroaki, I can't accept this!"

"Why not?" Hiroaki appeared unfazed by all that was transpiring.

"Why not?! Well for starters I am a psychiatrist, and second this really is a matter for the police to handle!"

"Arnold please, I am only trying to follow my friends wishes!"

"And I can appreciate that, but whoever killed Luther is still looking for this which puts everyone I care about in danger. I'm sorry, I just can't risk that!" Arnold said waving his hands in protest.

"Arnold please, you do not understand the troubles I had to go through to bring this to you!" Hiroaki began to panic.

This made Arnold arch a eyebrow, "What do you mean Hiroaki? What trouble?"

"I know he confided in you, told you things that many people would be skeptical of. But I believe he chose you for reason. You know it was all true...don't you?"

Arnold remained quiet.

"Please Arnold!" Hiroaki saw him contemplating it so he suggested. "Hold to it, and in two days I will take back and give it to the police, okay!" Hiroaki extended his hand.

Going against his better judgment Arnold shook his hand, " 2 days!"


End file.
